Canterlot Tales
by Emily X Rose
Summary: the ponies decide to spend a rainy afternoon telling stories at sugarcube corner, in hopes for a pastry reward from Mrs. Cake. a take on chaucer's canterbury tales...but with ponies!
1. Canterlot Tales: Prologue

Canterlot Tales

Upon the warm days of the April showers

As I walked among the flowers

I came across a small sweets store

perhaps this would cure my midday bore

As I entered I was welcomed by

the savory smell of sweets,which was no lie

I greeted my six pals

we were all quite colorful gals

each one was special in their own way

and describing them could take a day.

first was Applejack, solid and true

if you needed something, she was the pony for you

but she was as hard headed as a pony can be

once she did not even accept help from me

Her mane was like new hay

and her coat like peaches harvested today

on her flank were three apples, bright and red

she was quite diligent, but not too bright in the head

her moderate green eyes

could tell no lies

Following her was the strong rainbow dash

if you were in trouble, she was there in a flash

the fasted pegasus to fly out of cloudsdale

she thought herself, too awesome to fail

her sky blue coat could hide in the skies

if it was not for her rainbow mane that caught everypony's eyes

a rainbow an cloud decorated her flank

though it seemed a bit gaudy, being honestly frank

her magenta eyes held no fear

If you needed a friend she was here

then came Fluttershy, soft and sweet

on kindness she could not be beat

A pony scared of her own shadow

but could make a dragon bow below

her, her voice is soft hum

gentle and lovely but a bit glum

her light pink mane hid her face

which to many ponies is quite a disgrace

her mane was like the yellow orchids of spring

adorned on each side with two pairs of wings

her cutie mark showed her love, for all the critters helpless and small

on her flank were three butterflies, like the ones that saved her from that fall

next was Rarity, a unicorn with flair

it was apparent she had the best hair

it was a purple worthy of kings

her white coat was always decorated with blings

three gems decorated her flank

she thought herself quite swank

Though she seemed quite vain

nothing brought her greater pain

than seeing a pony who lacked fashion sense

it made her heart feel very tense

she would dress up the whole town if she could

though I'm not sure if that would be so good

last was pinkie pie and what was to say

she could have you laughing all day

her crazy pink hair as springy as she

but it used to be straight when she was a filly

a bright pink was she

and not a better could she could be

a pony who loved all sorts of fun

if you wanted a party she was the one

she can seem too strange

but soon your feelings will change

true to her party loving zest

were three balloons, that no pony could detest

a pony who could make you laugh and stop feeling blue

pinkie pie was the pony for you

we talked amongst ourselves quite merrily

the types of conversation we had ordinarily

but soon lightning flashed across the store's window pane

which gave stop to our day, that was mundane

Fluttershy quivered in fear.

"are we going have to leave here?"

the rain poured down

causing every pony to frown

Mrs. Cake appeared with a gentle smile

"I know how you ponies could be entertained for a while"

the ponies gave her a quizzical look

pinkie asked "are we going to gobbledygook?"

Mrs. Cake laugh and shook her head

"no, why don't you tell stories instead?"

the ponies grinned liking the suggestion

only rainbow dash had a question

"stories, are you serious?

You guys must be delirious"

Mrs. cake laughed and said with a wink

"this will be more interesting than you think,

I plan on giving the best story a prize

a savory sweet surprise"

now all the ponies were quite fascinated

the idea of a award, making them motivated

author's note:

First fanfiction, I think it went ok, some constructive crticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Applejack's Prologue

**disclaimer: I do not own my little pony, or Chaucer's Canterbury tales.**

AppleJack's Prologue

Applejack was the first pony on her hooves,

The others didn't make any moves.

She cleared her throat and began to say

"Howdy ponies, how are you this rainy day".

The ponies all responded with "good",

and that seemed to lighten the mood.

"Now for this contest, I'll be the first to start,

I'll be doing my best to play the storyteller's part

Though I gotta admit

that's a stereotype I don't quite fit.

Now the story I'm 'bout to tell

I hope y'all remember it well.

A story of adventure and action galore,

sure not to be a bore.

But it is also a story of hard work and never giving up

And with that I present to you 'The Determined Pup'"

**Author's note: "dear princess-" ok that's been done way to much so I finally made the next chapter, its kinda short but thats because its a prologue for the story thats within this story, uh yeah don't think about that too much. well first I want to thank Deaths lovely nightmare for the nice review and for being the only person to review. I hop you guys like it.**


End file.
